Question: A bag contains $8$ red balls, $7$ green balls, and $8$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Solution: There are $8 + 7 + 8 = 23$ balls in the bag. There are $8$ red balls. That means $23 - 8 = 15$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{15}{23}$.